


Two Worlds

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Apparently It's Audrey, F/M, Guess it'll be a surprise, Slow To Update, Still don't know who I ship Jay with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Years after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos first arrived in Auradon, life is starting to settle down for all of the VKs and AKs.The four VKs have gotten married and started families, and life is good.But Mal longs for JUST ONE MORE adventure.Leave it to both Auradon and the Isle of the Lost to have it in store.





	1. Prologue

Jay, Evie, Mal, and Carlos sat in a loose circle in the middle of Mal's [enormous] living room, laughing and talking.

This was a common thing, really, for the four original Villain Kids to get together, often at Mal and Ben's place, and just chill, reminiscing about the "old times"- never their time on the Isle, but always, always starting their stories in Auradon.

"Hey, hey," Mal suddenly said, laughing, "remember when Ben sang that _stupid_ song for me?"

Jay and Carlos burst into song, and Mal slapped them both on the shoulders.

"Hey! Right here!" Ben shouted from way down the hall.

This made all four VKs burst into laughter. Carlos was red in the face (and tears were forming), Mal was clutching at a stitch in her side, Evie rushed to the restroom, and Jay fell to the floor with a loud thud.

They all sighed and Mal looked off into the distance, eyes hazy with memory.

"Don't you ever wish... don't you ever wish for just one more adventure?" she asked suddenly.

Carlos shook his head. He would never, ever wish such a thing. Adventures usually meant a run-in with his mother, and now, it would be a little different. To have another adventure... that would also mean leaving the two people he loved the most in the world: Jane, his wife, and Caroline, their daughter.

Jay stood up, brushing off his pants, also shaking his head. "No way. Audrey and the kids would kill me, and, besides, professional Tourney needs me."

Evie re-entered the room, face still flushed.

"How about you, Evie?" Mal asked, "would you ever want another adventure?"

"No way! Doug and the kids need me..."

"Okay, everyone, let's say we didn't have families. THEN would you want another adventure?"

Everyone shook their heads vigorously.

"Wow. I am disappointed in all of you. We're from the Isle of the Lost! We have that sense of adventure built into us!"

"Not anymore, Mal," Jay whispered, patting her shoulder.

* * *

Little did the daughter of Maleficent know that another adventure was right around the corner for all of them.


	2. Chapter One

When Carlos got home that day, he found his daughter, Caroline, sitting in the middle of the front yard, nose buried in a book.

He smiled. That was definitely his daughter.

Her long, brown hair covered her face and a majority of the book, making it so she didn't even realize that her father had come up behind her until he playfully messed her hair.

She jumped before recognizing the shoes in front of her. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Caroline."

She looked up, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Always do," Carlos smiled, taking a seat next to her, "how did you enjoy your day?"

"It was good," she murmured, placing the bookmark inside her book, "well, until Mom got sick again."

Carlos had to admit that he had half-expected this. For whatever reason, Jane got sick at least once a month. This is something that had been happening for years, ever since Caroline had been born.

But, despite the fact that he had anticipated it, it still scared Carlos.

"Let's go check on her, huh?"

Caroline just nodded as they both stood up and went inside.


End file.
